Giving In
by anmegrl
Summary: Sesshomaru is on border patrol and his mating season is drawing near. Will he ignore the feelings he has when he sees this odd girl, or will he give in to temptation? SessxOC


Anmegrl: Hello everyone!!! This is me and my cat reporting to you that I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!

Scarlet: Ya. She's poor.

Anmegrl: (glares)

Anmegrl: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first Inu Yasha fic, but I promise it'll be good!!

Scarlet: Ya! Good my tail.

Anmegrl: Shut Up you stupid cat! I am your owner so YOU SHALL OBEY ME!!!

Anmegrl: (starts to chase cat) So, here we go!!!!

Sesshomaru was on one of his long border patrol trips. He had already been on this trip for two weeks and was only half way through. These journeys were usually fine with him but his mating season was coming up soon and he usually tolerated it when he was at home, locked in his room, trying to ignore the urge to follow his instincts to go out and find his life long mate. 'This Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone,' he thought.

Mating season started tomorrow, making him irritable (well, more irritable then he normally is) and his annoying vassal Jaken wouldn't SHUT UP! At least Rin, whom he viewed more as his pup than his vassal, was quiet.

He would have gotten rid of Jaken a LONG time ago, but Rin needed company when Sesshomaru had to make trips to lands far away and was unable to bring his adopted daughter along.

He glanced back at her and took notice that her eyes were drooping and she was trying not to yawn. Sesshomaru had wanted to get this patrol done as early as possible, so they had been walking practically non-stop all day.

They walked into a clearing surround by trees. Sesshomaru then interrupted Jaken's babbling. "We are going to stop here for the night. Jaken get some fire wood and start a fire. Rin go with Jaken and pick some berries to eat with dinner."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said in her excited, happy little voice.

Before Rin had a chance to drag Jaken out of earshot, Sesshomaru said with a cold tone, "If any thing happens to her Jaken, you can guarantee I will kill you."

Jaken let out a shaky "yes mi lord" before Rin dragged him off. Lord Sesshomaru decided to collect some fish for his pup's dinner.

On the way to the forest clearing, he had smelt a body of water not to far away. When he got there, he removed his armor and outer kimono and gracefully stepped in to the water. Once he was waste deep, he waited until a fish swam by and then grabbed it with his demonic speed.

Once he got an adequate amount he returned to the shore.

Suddenly he noticed a figure across the water. It was a slender female with long brown hair. He notice she had unusual green markings on her face, signifying that she was pure breed of demon, most certainly a lady of the lands some where. Her clothes were strange, too. They weren't like the wench who follows his hanyou brother around, though. Her top was a fleshy brown and it didn't cover much of her skin. It only covered her breasts. It seemed to have some shinny, glass-like spots spread out evenly all over it. (A/N: It's a brown studded bra, OK?) Her skirt was low on her hips, showing off more green markings on her hips, and ended a few inches bellow her knee. It started out light brown and faded into a dark brown. There were a few glassy spots spread out here as well.

The odd but beautiful girl seemed to be checking him out from across the water as well. Suddenly their eyes met and he felt a stinging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He blamed it on the fast approaching mating season and hurried off to deliver the fish to Rin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Anmegrl: Well, that's it for this chapter.

Scarlet: You're mean! It was just getting good!

Anmegrl: What do you mean 'It was JUST getting good.' My whole story is good! (Glares)

Scarlet: Yeah, well……….

Anmegrl: Well everyone, view this as a 'test chapter'. Give me hints, advice, and tell me what you do and don't want in the next chapter or in the rest of the story. By the way, should I put a lemon in? If so, when? REVIEW!

Scarlet: LEMONS!!!!!!!!! Pa-lease click the 'submit review' thing button at the bottom of the screen!

Anmegrl: TTFN!!

Scarlet: In idiot, that means " tata for now!"

Anmegrl: (gets scary look on her face and picks up scissors) That's it! I'm going to spay you!

Scarlet: (cries and starts to run) OMG!!! HELP!!!


End file.
